Heart of a Warrior
by lexterminator
Summary: Atem is next in line for the title of pharaoh, but before he can take the throne he must produce an heir. But there's a problem: he is in love with his High Priest Seth. With the use of shadow magic, can the two manage to create an heir before Atem's uncle with a dark heart takes the throne? Scandalshipping.


After countless hours of typing away at my keyboard, I finally have this up! This story is based off the Egypt arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh.

This story does contain yaoi, lemon AND mpreg, so just a warning before you read! I'm not one to interrupt a story to enter LEMON STARTS HERE so prepare for extremely detailed sex scenes in the future! ;)

Scandalshipping is the main pair in this story, so if you aren't a scandalshipping fan i'd recommend turning back.

**Another note**: Anything in italics is a flashback, and anything in between '...' is a thought from a character.

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (even though I wish I did) and some of the plot belongs to them too.

This is my first scandalshipping fic, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

* * *

Chapter One

The night was young and the moon was full, positioned high in the sky and casting an alabaster light against its black background. The powerful rays lit the sands across Egypt, making them shimmer like iridescent dragon scales. Life in the palace was still and silent apart from the shouts coming from the pharaoh's bed chambers.

The luminous orb was the only light that kept the occupants in the room visible, not at all aiding the priestess with her emergency. Isis frantically searched around the room for a flambeau to illuminate the darkened room so she could continue with her task at hand. Concern was written on her face while she rummaged around until finding a small, unlit torch at the other end of the room. It would have to do, she was running out of options. Once lit, she placed it beside the bed finally revealing the prince's body writhing with immense pain.

"Where is my priest Isis? Where is Seth?" Atem questioned his priestess louder than he intended, almost bringing his voice to a yell. He was surprised at his own interjection but his pain was taking over now and was getting harder to control. He started to apologize to the dark haired woman, but she shot him an empathic look giving him a silent forgiveness.

Atem clenched his teeth trying to bite back the pain that his body was causing him. Beads of sweat now settled on his copper colored forehead making his blonde bangs damp causing them to cling to his skin. Trying to keep his breathing labored, he felt his muscles clench deep inside making him cry out in anguish. The agonizing pains kept progressing as he laid on his bed. Feeling another jolt of discomfort ripple through his body, he knew he could not wait much longer. Gripping his white sheets in tights fists, he wished for nothing more than this pain to be over.

"My prince, I am sorry but we must not wait much longer. It could cause catastrophic damage to you or the child if we do not proceed soon." Isis cast him a worried look knowing that the pharaoh was stubborn and would not continue without his priest. The priestess shuddered thinking about what would happen if Seth did not show soon.

"Isis, I cannot and will not do this without my priest! He promised to be here! Seth has never broken a promise to me and I do not believe he would break this one. He will be here soon, I know it. Please, we must wait a little longer." Atem managed to get out before another rush of pain flooded through him throwing his head back in response.

"I know there is no trying to reason with you my prince, so I will obey to your request...but only on one condition. Once the moon has reached midway in the sky, we must proceed. This is for your child's safety. Any time beyond that, your child could be in grave danger." The priestess's voice was more stern this time, taking control of the situation.

"Alright Isis, I will agree to your terms. But I am not concerned, I know my priest will be here very soon. Then we made proceed." More twinges in his gut flared making every minute feel like an eternity. Waiting for his priest made death look like sweet bliss. Attempting to detract some of the immense torture his body was currently imposing on him, he let his mind wonder to how this whole situation began...

* * *

_Prince Atem of Egypt was summoned from his bed quarters in the early morning by one of his father's loyal priests._

_He was seated at a small wooden desk scripting neat hieroglyphics on large piece of papyrus. The sun shone through the window of the balcony landing upon his copper skin making it glisten. His tri-colored hair stood wildly atop his head from his recent night's sleep. Weaving through his disheveled locks lay his golden headdress engraved with the eye of Ra. Even with the gaudy accessory, small strands managed to slip free and hung gracefully across his elegant face. His blonde bangs were tucked behind his ear to keep from falling into the obsidian liquid. A knee length white linen robe clothed his body, while gold accessories banded his arms and legs. A regal mauve draped over his back in the form of a long cloak. He stood gracefully to join the other man while he accompanied him to his destination._

_Now he walked with his father's priest and his closest friend, Mahado, while he escorted him to the throne room._

"_Mahado, did my father mention why he summoned me at such an odd hour of the day? That is not like him to request for someone unannounced." Atem questioned his friend trying to find out any information that he could. _

"_I'm sorry my prince, but he did not mention the reason for summoning you. I was just told to retrieve you, and bring you straight to the throne room. That is all I know." Mahado replied to his prince feeling sorry that he did not have any more answers for him._

"_Do not feel sorry Mahado, it is alright. Thank you. I do not expect you to know something that my father had not explained. And please Mahado, there are no need for formalities. We are friends and you may address me so." The pair arrived in front of the doors to the throne room. The two large wooden masses obtained intricate carvings of their gods, along with their symbol: the eye of Ra. The large eye, dead in the middle, stood watch over the ones wishing to enter the room. It was daunting, and could turn any traitor on his heel. "Thank you for escorting me my dear friend. I will be seeing you later this evening for combat practice." With a nod Mahado opened the door granting the prince entrance, and turned and left allowing him some privacy to speak with his father._

_Upon entering, Atem caught sight of his father sitting atop his immense throne. Reaching him, the young prince bowed in respect before his Aknamkanon signaled him to stand._

_Now standing at a closer distance, Atem could notice how feeble his father really looked. His once silvery eyes were now ashen and sunk into his skull. Dark circles lined the underneath of his murky orbs. His copper skin now fading to a dull yellow was a large sign of his physical deterioration. His glossy silver hair, always neatly conserved was now disheveled and unkept. Large fits of coughs left his mouth without warning leaving him wheezing for air._

_Atem's face formed a frown at the appalling sight before him. Never had he seen his father in such a dreadful state. He didn't want his father to see his anguish towards his sudden breakdown. Aknamkanon would not accept such pity from anyone, especially his son. The pharaoh had accepted his fate already and did not wish to dwell on it any more._

"_Hello father. Mahado said you sent for me, is everything alright?" The young prince started the conversation wanting to get to the point of his father's request._

"_There is something I must discuss with you my son. It is very important, and must be acted upon as soon as possible. The task must be completed before I am gone, or our kingdom could be in grave danger." Aknamkanon's reply stunned Atem leaving him wide eyed and wanting to hear more. He listened intently as his father continued. "As you know, you are the next heir to the throne, but who will follow in your footsteps? You have no heir beneath you, and if something were to happen to you, our kingdom would have no leader." _

_The young prince always knew that he would have to supply his kingdom an heir, but he did not think he would have to so soon. Why now? He would take over for his father once he had passed, so why would he need an heir now. Maybe when he was becoming older and weak, but not at his prime._

"_I understand that I need to produce an heir father, but why so soon? I will take your place once you proceed to the afterlife. I show no sign of illness and I have few enemies, so why the sudden rush? I am quite confused at your request."_

"_Well my son, the title of pharaoh will automatically go to you once I am gone. That is, unless someone can find a viable argument to why you must not take the throne. As you may know, Akhenaden, my brother and your uncle, has been yearning for the right to the throne ever since I can remember. I believe that he will take any precaution to make sure he takes my place as ruler over you, and will use anything against you to get what he wants. Even using your inability to not yet produce an heir for the kingdom. Thus, gaining him favor. We cannot let this happen. I fear for Kemet's sake if he succeeds." Aknamkanon's face held a stern veneer, making it known to his son that this was no joke. Worry struck Atem's mind at the information he was just given. The news hit him like a brick and he couldn't take his mind off of his newly gained knowledge. _

"_Atem, this is certainly a serious matter that needs to be resolved immediately. Do not believe that I do not care for my brother, but he is a changed man. He was once a kindhearted and patient individual, but hate and resentment has now filled his heart. Ever since I gained title as pharaoh, he has been nothing but bitter to anyone in his path. I fear that if he gains my title, many will suffer. This is why you must produce an heir before I leave this earth so my brother cannot take my place. It must be done Atem, for the sake of Egypt." No longer being a request but a command, Aknamkanon's tone changed from fatherly figure to a stern leader. He knew this situation could leave to either a rise or fall of their kingdom._

"_I understand your request father, but a large problem has arisen. I cannot produce an heir because I am in love with my high Priest Seth. I have longed for him for quite a while, but until recently, my love has been returned. Our love has blossomed into something beautiful, father. We have finally destroyed our emotional boundaries holding us back from togetherness, and now we are finally able to be happy. I know that you are aware of devotion towards him, and I hope you may respect my choice. I am truly sorry to stick a knife into your plan Father, but I will do anything in my power I can to fulfill my duties as the next heir." Atem locked eyes with his father after his confession about his scandalous relationship. Bracing himself for what tongue lashing was about to come, Atem was shocked at his father's response._

"_My son, I am truly happy for the outcome of your situation. I know you have loved Seth for what feels like an eternity, and I am overjoyed that that love is finally returned." After hearing his father's shocking response, Atem coughed trying to hold back his laughter. He must have been hearing things wrong. Hadn't he? Did his father really just say he was _happy_ for him? The_ young_ prince internally thanked the gods for the miracle he had just received. _

"_Do not be deceived though my son, the relationship between you two is indeed scandalous. Not only is he forbidden to love by the priests' rules, but he is also your relative; your cousin. A relationship as difficult as yours must be kept in complete secret. A very select few should be aware of this to keep it hidden. You must show no affection in public nor mention anything about this affair. If news were to get out to the people, dishonor and treason would be spread throughout Egypt and could eventually lead to our downfall. Do you understand my son?" A small nod was all that came from the prince, shock silencing his words. He knew his relationship was dangerous, but did he really understand all the consequences that would come if he was exposed?  
_

_A silence filled the room until Atem gained the courage to ask his next question. "Father, if I may, I have one remaining question." Atem paused trying to gain the courage to ask his next question. "I mean to show no disrespect, but why are you taking this dire situation so lightly? I cannot produce you an heir if I continue my relationship with Seth. Does that not anger you?"_

"_That is where you are wrong my son. There are ways around such obstacles, but only if you are willing to pursue them. Our own priestess, Isis, has been appointed to perform rituals of fertility at the temple of Dendera. Go to her, and she will be able to help you produce an heir with your priest. Go now my son, I must rest."_

_Not wanting to further the conversation anymore, Atem thanked his father for his gratitude._

"_Thank you father for your guidance and understanding." Atem bowed to his father as he left, contemplating what his life had in store for him. Having to produce an heir this early in his life wasn't his initial intention, but now it was vital to his kingdom's future. _

_Wondering how his priestess could aid him in creating an heir with his lover, he wandered down the long halls of the palace towards the priests' wing._

* * *

_Reaching the priests' chambers, a pair of large guards bowed then opened the doors for him to enter._

_Upon entering, Atem witnessed all of his priests and his priestess scripting on scrolls of papyrus. The smell of incense flooded the room leaving a distinct smell lingering in Atem's nose. Each of his loyal priests and his priestess bowed their head in respect of his authority. The pharaoh always loathed this display of his jurisdiction. The tri-colored hair king considered these people his equals, his friends, and did not like the sight of them bowing to his feet._

_The prince's eyes lingered to the tall brunette near the window as they all rose. Blue eyes met his crimson as he began to speak. _

"_Good morning to you, my loyal priests." Speaking to all the men in the room, he then turned and addressed his priestess. "Good morning to you too my priestess. If I am not being an inconvenience, I need to have a word with you. It is very important." On the other side of the room, Seth listened carefully as he pondered what the important matter was that Atem needed to discuss with his fellow priestess. _

"_My prince, you requests will never be an inconvenience. It is my job to serve you." The brunette replied in a sweet tone. _

"_Isis, there are no need for formalities here. You are all my friends, and I want you to address me as so. Please, just call me Atem." Atem hated being addressed in a formal matter by his his priests. He did not consider himself above them, and wanted no special treatment. "Alright Atem, would you like to take a walk? We could go to your garden so we are able to talk more privately, if that is what you wish."_

"_Yes, that would be nice. Let us go." Catching one more glance at his high priest, they headed outside towards the royal garden._

_Reaching the garden, the two seated themselves on a flat stone near a large pond. _

"_Atem, is something troubling you?" Isis questioned the shorter man. Assuming mother like qualities, she was always worrying about other people's well being._

"_Yes and no. This morning, my father summoned me and revealed to me some shocking news. He explained to me that I must produce an heir before his passing, or I could lose the title as the next pharaoh to my uncle, Akhenaden. He believes that if I do not secure my position by generating an heir, then Akhenaden will use it to plot against me. This is where the problem stands. I cannot produce an heir because-" he was soon cut off my Isis's interjection._

"_Because you are in love with High Priest Seth." Crimson eyes widened to giant orbs as he took in what his priestess had said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Atem had enough of a shock from his father earlier that day, and he wasn't sure if he could handle another one.  
_

"_But how? No one was supposed to find out." Atem said burying his face in his hands. He couldn't believe it; they were exposed. What was going to happen to his kingdom? He was an embarrassment to his people. He had let them down. The prince cursed himself silently as his hands clouded his face trying to hide himself from the rest of the world. He looked up as Isis began to speak once more.  
_

"_Do not fret my prince. No words have been spoken to me. I have only made an inference by the way you are around each other.____ You can undoubtedly feel the bond between the two of you._ It is certainly...electrifying. You give off a strong aura that everyone around can feel. But do not worry, your love is noticeable to only the ones who are looking. I am happy for you Atem. I can tell this sentiment is something you cherish deeply. Your secret is safe with me." Isis flashed a warming smile of acceptance at the young prince.

"_Thank you Isis. You are a true friend." Thinking to himself how lucky he was to have such a great friend, he thanked her with a smile. "I guess that gets to the point why I summoned you here today. I need to produce an heir as soon as possible and I am willing to do anything as long as I can create one with Seth. My father said you would be able to assist me with this impossible task. Is he correct? Is there some way that you could help us?"_

"_It is a tricky task, but it can be done. Are you willing to do anything to achieve with producing this child?" Atem nodded waiting for her to continue. "Alright then, I will explain. I was appointed by the council many years ago to hold a fertility ritual honor Hathor and Taweret: the goddesses of fertility and childbirth. Every nine moons when this ceremony takes place, one pair of individuals are chosen to enter the temple of Dendera and perform a sacrificial ritual to guarantee conception. This only occurs is only in extreme cases, but it always receives a positive result. Next month another ritual will be held, and that is when you must go with me to the temple. This may be your only chance. We do not know how much longer your father has left to live, so we must seize this opportunity. But a word of caution, Atem. YOU will be the one bearing the child, and holding it in your womb while it grows." Isis created a small pause before continuing. "If you decide to go through with this, you must stay out of sight of the people until your child is born. This must remain a secret. Do you still want to proceed?" Taking in everything his priestess just informed him of, he decided that this is what he wanted to do. For both Seth and for his kingdom._

"_Yes. I am willing to do anything for my father's kingdom. On top of that, I get to experience such an incredible ordeal with my love, Seth."_

"_Alright, Atem. During the next full moon, you and your priest must meet me at the temple of Dendera. Make sure you go unnoticed. No one knows what would happen if you are spotted going into the temple with your high priest. The outcome would not be good." Isis began to stand signaling the end of their conversation._

"_Thank you again Isis for your support and your help. I will meet you then, and remember not to speak of this to anyone." _

"_It is my pleasure, my prince. Do not worry, this conversation will remain a secret." As the two parted, Atem's thoughts lingered to their furtive plan. It would be for the best in the end, but that did not lessen the young pharaoh's worries. He would be carrying a living being inside of him, and the thought made him shiver._

* * *

A ragged figure approached the doors of the palace heaving for each breath. The man paused, resting his hands on his knees trying to suck in all the air that his lungs allowed. His white robes were disheveled, ripping down the seams allowing sand to collect in the fabric. A tall headdress, always covering his chestnut hair, was now in his vice grip scuffed to no return. What once was a lustrous accessory was now dull and covered in lacerations and a multitude of dents. In his other hand he held a golden rod with the eye of their god engraved into it, insinuating his authority. Two guards on the night watch now stood with erect spines glaring at the tall brunette. He stood from his crouching position and now towered over the two men making them less and less intimidating. The pair of miniscule men that stood before the palace doors raised their weapons, pointing the apical daggers toward the brunette. The taller man's eyes were a blazing with a blue flame at their actions, now feeling his anger escalate.

"You shall not pass." the man guarding the right door spoke, "This is the pharaoh's palace. Only the council is allowed to enter." Trying to look as masculine as possible, the guard straightened to his full potential and puffed out his chest.

The brunette sneered at the man, finding his attempt to intimidate him quite humorous. A small smirk slid across his face. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to mock the meager man.

"How dare you deny the high priest entry to his palace? I do not think the pharaoh would find that very acceptable. Would you like to reconsider?" Tapping his foot in his own impatience, he waited for the small man's answer.

The pair gulped as their eyes widened in horror, dropping to their knees immediately. Their arms outstretched over the pavement and their heads dropped in defeat. Hearts beating at light-speed, the same guard finally spoke up. "High Priest Seth! Please forgive us for our ignorance. We are terribly sorry. Please give our regards to the pharaoh and spare us." Their pitiful pleads disgusted the priest, wishing not to hear anything further he shut them up quickly.

"Be silent you imbeciles and let me through now!" Seth, his anger now reaching its max, blared out his order just wanting to get into the palace. He needed to get to the pharaoh before it was too late. He would not break his promise he had made to his highness and wouldn't let two people of inferiority interfere. The pair scrambled to their feet not daring to say a word and opened the doors as quickly as they could.

With the double doors now open, Seth sped past the insufficient men and headed towards the pharaoh's quarters. His feet could not carrying him any faster; time was ticking. The route that always seemed quite short in the middle of the night when he left the pharaoh's room to return to the priest's wing, now felt never endless. As he approached, his eyes scanned the hallway hoping not to run into any other guards. With his battered appearance, he feared that he would not be recognized and would be denied access into the room. The gods must have been with him that night, because when he reached the room he realized that there were no other guards watching over the door. He was relieved to know that he would not be delayed any further.

Approaching the door, the priest heard loud shouts coming from the other side. With his fear approaching once again, it now spread throughout his body while thinking to himself that he was too late. With his nerves not letting him wait any longer, he pushed the door open with full force and before him he saw a terrifying scene.

His young pharaoh's eyes were compressed together forming wrinkles in his sweat soaked skin. His head tossed back trying to bare through the pain, he clenched his teeth trying to add to the relief. His fellow priestess looked down at him him concern as she held his hand trying to take away some of his strain. Not being able to witness the scene before him any longer, he rushed over to his beloved.

"Atem! I'm here." The brunette grabbed his remaining hand trying to comfort him and secretly apologize for his absence. Feeling a rough squeeze which was well deserved, he winced. He couldn't even imagine the pain that the beholder was going through at the moment.

"Where in Ra were you? I should have you sent to the dungeons! Do you know the pain I have been enduring in your absence? You promised to be here!" Atem's pain now completely taking control of his body, he lashed out at his lover. Both with worry and anger. His crimson eyes now set on fire as they bore holes into the deep cerulean pools of Seth's.

"Now let us not be rash now." Seth replied softly with hint of sarcasm. The brunette knew that it was not of Atem's nature to send anyone to the living nightmare known as the dungeon, especially not his own priest. Knowing this, he understood that his pain had to be immense for him to shout such disdainful threats. His heart ached that he had caused his love so much pain in his vacancy, but he'd never let it show. His anger started to flare up again thinking back to the reason why he was late. Soon he simmered thinking that he had to be strong for his love right now, and his anger dissipated. "That is a lengthy and futile story, but it does not matter now. I am here now." He gave his strained lover's hand a small squeeze and a minute but warming smile.

"I am just highly relieved that you are here now High Priest. We may proceed now." Isis didn't even let Seth get settled before she decided to get things moving. Walking over to a wooden table juxtaposed to the bed, the dark haired woman opened a brown saddle bag filled with multiple surgical tools. As she removed multiple items from the bag, Seth had taken notice to the bag's occupants. One by one, she extracted a bottle of an unknown white, murky liquid, a small sponge, a sharpened surgeon's scalpel, a spool of thread and needle, and some unknown herbage (that didn't really mix well with Seth's stomach making him feel nauseous). Seth started becoming very nervous at the sight of all these items. He knew that surgery was unavoidable, but his worries were starting to get to the best him.

"You are not seriously considering to remove the child while he is conscious, are you? That pain would be unbearable. He would surely die! Only someone of inferior intellect would even think of considering performing surgery while the patient is aware." Rolling his eyes as he scoffed at the priestess, hoping that that was really not her ideal plan. The young pharaoh was too caught up in all of the gut wrenching pains to comprehend what the two around him were discussing.

"Of course not, high priest. During the removal of the child, he will be put into a temporary sleep by inhaling a small amount of Opium. Once the child is removed and his womb is closed, he will awaken once the effect of the herb wares off. He will feel no pain and I ensure you that he is safe." Isis explained the procedure to try and relieve Seth of his built up stress. She could feel his anxiety growing as she removed her tools for surgery.

Seth nodded in approval giving her permission to continue. He looked to his love trying to bring his mind back to reality. "Atem, listen to me now. Our child will be here soon, so you must cooperate. The priestess will put you into a temporary slumber, and then you will awaken soon after. Do not worry, I will be right here the entire time. Now, lie back and steady your breaths." Pushing him down by the shoulders, conducting him to lay down, Seth stared into the crimson orbs with loving eyes ensuring his safety. Atem reached up to caress his lover's face, then shut his eyes.. Seth looked over at Isis who had a damp sponge enclosed in her palm as she walked toward the bed.

Holding the sponge over Atem's nose and mouth, she instructed him, "Breathe in my prince, it will all be over soon." Atem inhaled the strong aroma coming from the sponge, and fell silent soon after. Isis approached the unconscious body of the young prince and began. The sharp blade ran across the tri-colored boy's lower abdomen creating a flood of incarnadine liquid.

During this time, Seth buried himself in his own thoughts. Not ever openly admitting to anyone, Seth was very squeamish when it came to blood. He tried to draw his mind out from his current place while still holding his love's hand.

The High Priest snapped back into reality when he heard a soft cry throughout the room. Standing to attention at the source of the noise, he witnessed the priestess dousing a wriggling figure in a small basin of water. She drew small symbols over the bundle with water, blessing it's new life. She returned to the priest and handed him the fragile person in her arms. She smiled warmly at the new father as she placed the child in his arms.

Seth, not ever having a child to hold, felt awkward not knowing how to handle such a delicate creature. He shifted uncomfortably trying to find the best position to hold the little life in.

"Hold her lightly in your arms, and do not forget to support her head." Isis could see Seth's struggle and thought she'd give him some advice. Being the fertility adviser and a midwife countless times, holding children was now second nature to her.

"Hn." Seth slightly nodded and shifted the small bundle in a different position as she had directed. Happiness flooded his whole being looking at the little person in his arms. He and Atem had together built something beautiful; his most prized possession. A smile, something unknown to many people by the priest, crept along his face. Pulling the blanket off of her head, he noticed the small tuft of brown hair that resided on her scalp. He laced his fingers in her small amount of hair, knowing that it came strictly from him.

Beside him he heard Atem stir as he started to come back into consciousness. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, reality struck him. Putting a hand on his abdomen, noticing the small black stitches and now realizing it was empty, he sat up straight. Small jolts of pain shot through his gut reminding him of his recent incision. A small amount of panic arose in him as he searched for the child that once resided within him. Not being able to locate his child, he threw the blankets off of his legs and began to push himself upwards. A large hand grasped his shoulder bringing him out of his panic. Blue connected with red with a beaming smile while a small bundle was handed over to Atem. Atem's eyes grew in surprise at the reality that their child was finally here.

Holding her in his arms made him feel like a brand new person. He was a mother now. In all of his years of royalty, he had never seen anything else so beautiful than the small infant that he held. Her copper skin matched his perfectly, but Seth's features had certainly dominated. Her chestnut hair mimicked his perfectly, and when her eyes opened, you could certainly tell whose child it was. Cerulean pools looked up at their mother's, and a soft coo escaped her mouth. Never has the pharaoh endured such an incredible and life changing moment.

The new ruler of Egypt had arrived, and Atem couldn't have been more proud.

Seth leaned over to view the little girl in his lover's arms. Both of them looked at each other with a look that they both felt; unconditional love.

Both parents gazed at their little bundle in pure bliss. No words could ever be able to describe this precious moment.

"Welcome to the world, Princess Rhena."

* * *

Whew! That was tiring, but I'm so glad to finally have this chapter finished. I hope it set off the story on a good note!

I just want to give a MILLION thanks to s2Teennovelist! Without her help, I don't think I would be able to complete this chapter. She has been such a help and inspiration with her ideas, and I couldn't have asked for a better helper. Thanks girl, you're the best! :)

This is a YAOI story, so please no flame. I welcome constructive criticism, but I will not deal with hate. Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and I hope you continue to read as it progresses! Review so I can know how i'm doing! Thanks again for the read, it's really appreciated.

_Lexterminator :)


End file.
